coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 330 (10th February 1964)
Plot Still drunk, Ken stumbles downstairs and cuts his hand when he opens a can with a knife. A cheery Frank comes in with a message for Val and hears that she has left his son. Reading the note, he's incredulous at her actions but tells Ken he's been leading her a rotten life for the past three months. Ken thinks she's gone back to her mother in Scotland. Dave is nervous that Ken knows where Val has really gone to and thinks she's acted too hastily. Val drops heavy hints that Dave is the one for her, both alluring him and alarming him. He asks her what she wants but she says it's up to him. Having correctly guessed where Val went, Frank arrives at the flat to talk to her. He asks if Dave has encouraged her to leave Ken and tells her that although he supports her, he wants her to give it another chance with Ken. She refuses, saying it's too late. Ken looks for Val near Ida's grave. Depressed, Frank goes to the Rovers to think matters over. Joyce Lennox comes on to Len. A sobered-up Ken meets Frank in the pub and apologises for his manner. Ken goes to Dave's flat and is staggered to find his wife there, accusing her and Dave of adultery and his friend of knifing him in the back. When Ken asks the straight question as to whether Dave wants her, he is told no. Val is desperately hurt at the admission and realises Dave is weak and has no guts. Ken tells her to come home with him. Ena, Minnie and Martha gossip about what's going on with the Barlows. Elsie and Laurie return from a night out and see Len with Joyce in the pub. Len isn't pleased when Joyce transfers her affections to Laurie and Elsie tells Len he's just jealous of her friendship. Back home, Val assures Ken that nothing happened between her and Dave as they try to repair their marriage. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *David Robbins - Jon Rollason *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Joyce Lennox - Yvonne Walsh Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and Ken and Val's bedroom *Victoria Street *152a Victoria Street - Bedsit and balcony *Cemetery *Waste ground *Unknown street Notes *All the location sequences for this episode were conducted on film in a night shoot. *Stuart Latham became producer for a second stint with this episode (after producing Episode 1 through to Episode 60) although his time back in the seat was short and only ran until Episode 335 (26th February 1964). *This episode carried only a credit for director Peter Plummer. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank tries to help Kenneth; and Len and Joyce meet Laurie and Elsie *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,875,000 homes (joint 2nd place with 12th February 1964). Category:1964 episodes